


Dragon of the Stars

by BritishParty



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishParty/pseuds/BritishParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon takes Sjin from his life, and presents him with new choices and new chances - not all of which are good. (Hints at explicit content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon of the Stars

The blue-eyed dragon roared, its voice ringing off of the walls and rebounding down the halls. The entire Hold shook with the sound, rattling the terrified occupants.  
A collection of Lords, girls, and men from the villagers clustered around the castle huddled on the top of the tower. The dragon dropped lower, roaring again, and its voice was deafening.  
A startled girl screamed, her voice shattering the terrified silence of the lone candidates. She turned and flew down the stairs, her black hair thrown out behind her. A blonde man yelled out in surprise, chasing her with one hand outstretched.  
“Nano!” He yelled.  
And then he was gone, chasing the girl into the depths of the tower, where they’d both be safe from the dragon’s claws.  
Sjin frowned worriedly after them. It was unlike his friend, Lalna, to take off without him, even if it was for Nano.  
But, he supposed dryly, the dragon circling overhead ought to be a bigger concern.  
With a shriek, it dropped lower. It circled awkwardly, close enough now for Sjin to see the minute gold and ruby crests all down the dragon’s back, and curving onto its wings.  
These details available to everyone on the roof of the tower, there were a few more squeals and squeaks - not all from girls. Men and women turned and ran, and Sjin caught glimpses of his friends among them.  
The architect felt a hand on his arm. He tore his eyes away from the magnificent dragon to look at Sips, who was gripping his arm with shaky hands.  
“What is it, Sips?” Sjin murmured comfortingly.  
The gray-skinned man just shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said hurriedly, his voice shaking. “I was fine, but it looked and me, and - I-I’m scared, Sjin.”  
“Go down below,” Sjin told him. “I’ll join you in a moment.”  
Sips tugged at his friend’s arm before Sjin could turn back to the dragon. “You have to come with me,” he said insistently. “I have a bad feeling something will happen if you don’t.”  
Glancing from the dragon to Sips, Sjin managed a nod. Sips let out a sigh of relief, pulling Sjin towards the stairs at the side of the tower.  
But as they reached the steps, a roar almost knocked Sjin off his feet. He looked up and saw a massive bright blue eye, almost as tall as he was.  
It blinked. Sjin felt Sips tugging at his arm desperately again, but he couldn’t tear his gaze from the eye.  
The dragon crooned softly, its gaze asking Sjin to stay. The architect found himself pulling away from Sips numbly, reaching for the dragon.  
Before his hands could come into contact with scaled skin, the dragon roared and leapt off the side of the tower it had been clinging to. Its wings snapped open as it lifted itself back into the air.  
Sjin breathlessly watched as it rose, amazed at the way the wings snapped open and closed with the rhythmic bobbing of its body.  
“Sjin, come on,” Sips hissed at him. He’d fled to the bottom of the stairs, beckoning urgently to his friend.  
But the architect didn’t hear him as he strode back into the center of the roof, standing by the only other candidate left. She was a young woman, blonde, with stunning blue eyes and long limbs.  
The dragon dropped onto the tower, shaking it to its foundations. The gaping mouth released another roar before it lowered its head to inspect the two.  
As the blue eye turned on the woman, Sjin could see her shake in fear. She struggled to meet the dragon’s gaze, her hand shaking as she gently reached for it.  
The dragon blew out through its nose - not angrily, but comfortingly. Her hand dropped, the lightest of understanding sighs falling from her lips. She turned to look at Sjin.  
“He asked if you’re single,” she said, trying to suppress a smile.  
“He?” Sjin raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced at the dragon. “Isn’t that a bit out of place?”  
“He doesn’t want to take you away if there’s someone that will miss you,” the blonde informed him.  
“I live alone,” the architect said to the dragon. “My parents are farmers in an outer village. I haven’t have a lady friend for a year now.”  
The dragon let out a low, melodious note. Sjin glanced at the woman, waiting for a translation.  
“He asks who your friend was downstairs. He says that you never wanted to leave him.”  
Sjin felt his cheeks flaming. “Sips is a friend, whatever I f-feel. He won’t miss me as much as I’ll miss him.”  
The woman smiled. “I am the draco dicentis,” she told Sjin. “The dragon speaker. I am here every year, to tell the dragon’s words to the best candidate. This body will belong to me as long as there is a dragon within its sights. Otherwise, it belongs to a wonderful girl called Lomadia.”  
“Thank you, draco dicentis,” he said softly.  
He locked eyes with the dragon. Nervously he copied what the woman had done, raising his palm to it.  
The dragon ducked its head, pressing it lightly against the architect’s hand.  
And Sjin felt happiness flood him, and he knew there and then that Astrum was his and he was Astrum’s. The dragon was indeed a he, and his name was Astrum. Sjin felt the dragon’s personality surge into his mind. Astrum loved the sky, and the stars, and the world. His knowledge was vast, but he didn’t understand any of it.  
 _Help me understand it._ Astrum let out a fluttering whimsical note, pressing his whole body flat against the tower like a dog wanting to play.  
There was no hesitation in Sjin’s mind as he ran one hand along the scales, making his way to the dragon’s shoulder. He pulled himself up over the scaled limbs, and onto the broad stretch of his back.  
The glittering gold and ruby-colored ridges along his back provided a place to sit and a place to hold onto. Sjin settled himself there comfortably, not entirely sure why he knew how to mount a dragon.  
 _Are you ready?_ Astrum asked him.  
“Yes,” Sjin said, but his voice came out as a squeak. “Yes,” he repeated louder.  
One mighty stroke of Astrum’s wings brought them airborne. Sjin wanted to laugh with giddy joy. He was riding a dragon! A real, living, breathing dragon!  
 _Your friend is there,_ Astrum said suddenly. He’d gained enough height to leave, but he was waiting for Sjin’s order to go.  
“Sips?” Sjin said the name softly, as though he didn’t want Sips to hear him.  
 _There are tears in his eyes,_ Astrum said softly.  
Sjin squinted down at the figure. “You can see that from here?”  
 _Look,_ Astrum said.  
And then Sjin saw the world through the dragon’s eyes. He could see Sips in perfect detail, from the scuff marks on his boots to the water on his cheeks.  
Sjin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head urgently, dispelling the image. He opened his eyes again, relieved to see through his own eyes again.  
 _I am sorry,_ Astrum said with a gentle whine. _I have hurt you._  
Sjin didn’t respond, merely managing a quiet, “Let’s go,” before closing his eyes as if to stop the tears he felt welling there.  
 _I am going to go_ between, Astrum said. _Are you ready?_  
“Between?” Sjin asked curiously, forcing a lighthearted tone into his voice.  
 _Yes,_ Astrum replied. _Do not panic._  
The world warped around them, darkness replacing the bright afternoon sun. It was freezing, and Sjin could feel nothing but the icy cold. He couldn’t feel Astrum’s warm back beneath him, nor, when he screamed, could he hear himself.  
 _Do not worry,_ Astrum said. _I am here._  
And then, suddenly, impossibly, it was over as quickly as it had begun. Dragon and rider popped back into the glaringly bright sun, in a completely different place. A mountain loomed before them, forests stretched out below. Atop the mountain, Sjin could see a beautifully built stone tower.  
“That was… what did you call it?” Sjin said. “ _Between_?”  
 _Yes,_ Astrum said. _I can go from one place to another._  
Astrum rose higher. Sjin noticed that he was headed for the tower. “Is that your home?” He asked politely.  
 _It is our home and our Hold,_ the dragon replied steadily.  
“Our…” Sjin let the word roll of his tongue, delighting in the way Astrum included him.  
 _Do not be scared when we get there,_ Astrum said. _Go inside. A young man will join you shortly. I have a cave up on the mountainside. That is my Weyr._  
Sjin nodded, then remembered Astrum couldn’t see him. “Okay,” he agreed.  
The dragon landed lightly on the courtyard outside the tower. It had a large arching doorway that led inside the tower, and there were neatly tended gardens along the edges of the stone brick platform.  
 _Go inside,_ Astrum crooned. _The young man will be here soon._  
“What’s his name?” Sjin asked as he slid off of Astrum’s neck and walked around the scaled beast to reach its head.  
 _He calls himself Xephos,_ the dragon replied quietly.  
Sjin nodded, running his hand lightly across Astrum’s cheek before turning and slipping through the great doors into the tower. He heard the dragon bugle behind him, and couldn’t suppress a smile as he felt Astrum’s elation at whatever he was doing.  
And then, behind him, the door creaked open. A handsome young man, his eyes the same sparkling bright blue of the dragon, cautiously inched into the foyer after Sjin.  
The man’s coat was navy blue, with gold trim and occasional hints of red in it. It matched the dragon’s scaled pattern, doubtlessly a tribute to the creature for letting the man live here.  
Xephos gave him a kind, shy smile. “I’m pleased to meet you, Sjin,” he said, his voice warming to the architect.  
“The same to you, Xephos,” Sjin said. He felt at ease with the man; if the dragon trusted him, then Sjin could, too.

Xephos turned out to be a big help. Sjin wasn’t very educated on the subject of dragons, and seeing how the man had been living with Astrum for a while, he informed Sjin on how to treat the dragon and what to expect.  
“You’ll always be able to sense when he’s close, and you can tell if he’s not telling you the whole truth,” Xephos told him one morning while they were in a small side room at the base of the tower, making breakfast.  
Sjin frowned slightly. “How do I tell when he’s close?” The architect asked.  
Xephos glanced away, then looked back at Sjin. “You’ll just be able to tell. Is he close now?”  
“Hmm…” Deep blue eyes narrowed in concentration as Sjin tried to sense his dragon. “It feels like he’s close but I wouldn’t be able to find him,” he finally concluded.  
“Good,” Xephos said briskly. “He’s in his weyr and he wants to be alone, then.”  
“He’s been like that since last night, when he left me here. Did I do something wrong?”  
The brunette gave Sjin a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he’s just worried about Sips, your friend. You seemed close.”  
“Oh!” Sjin gasped a little louder than necessary - an obvious change of the subject. “I’ve heard something about mating flights,” he said hurriedly, then seemed to realize what he’d just said as his face turned bright red.  
Xephos laughed awkwardly. “You’ll know if he rises,” the brunette said, his face just as red as Sjin’s. “I only hope there’s another dragon nearby when he does.”  
“And if there isn’t..?” Sjin said hesitantly.  
Xephos’ face turned a darker shade of red. “We’ll have to see, won’t we?” He said quickly, turning back to the counter.  
Sjin got an inexplicable urge to go find Astrum and talk to the dragon. He felt as though Astrum, not far away, was hiding something from him.  
“I’m gonna go find Astrum,” he said briskly, striding for the door.  
“No, wait!” Xephos called hurriedly. “He’s- ah - hunting! He always does this time in the morning.”  
“Really?” Sjin frowned. “I don’t feel it…”  
Xephos smiled, though worry still lingered in his eyes. “Part of why you’re so ravenous this morning is because he hasn’t eaten for a while.”  
Sjin nodded, passing Xephos the strawberries he was reaching for. A few minutes later, the brunette held up two plates of pancakes with a broad grin, telling Sjin something about this not being a proper welcome.  
“Screw proper,” Sjin informed him as he grabbed the nearest of the two plates, sinking onto a stool in the back of the room.  
Xephos laughed as he sat down beside him. They ate, Sjin surprised to find his hunger ebbing quickly. Xephos told him it was because Astrum was eating, too, so he wasn’t as influenced by his dragon’s hunger.  
But as Sjin regretfully regarded his empty plate, he still felt out of place. Most likely something with Astrum, but what?  
“Oh, right!” Xephos clapped his hands together suddenly, grinning broadly at Sjin. “Astrum wanted to go flying this morning.”  
Sjin blinked in surprise. “You talk to him?”  
Xephos laughed softly. “You met a draco dicentis the other day, right? I’m kind of the same.” His eyes, bright a second ago, were almost sad as he looked at the architect. “Runs in the family. I’ve served Astrum for as long as I can remember.”  
Without another glance, he swept out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “He’ll be around to get you soon!”  
Sjin tidied up their dishes, deep in thought. He was still curious as he stumbled out into the glaringly bright midmorning sun.  
 _Hello,_ Astrum greeted him. _Did Xephos keep you entertained?_  
“Yes,” Sjin said quietly. “But how long has he been here, Astrum?”  
The dragon tipped its huge head, giving his rider a contemplating look. _As long as I can remember,_ Astrum told him. _He has been here while my riders have died._  
“How old are you?” Sjin failed to keep the awe from his voice.  
 _As old as the stars, friend,_ Astrum said sadly. _As old as Xephos._  
In a smaller voice, Sjin asked, “What happens when I die?”  
Fiercely Astrum nuzzled against him. _I do not want you to,_ he said.  
Sjin found he didn’t want to say anything more on the subject; he mounted Astrum then, finding his natural place along the dragon’s ridged back. With a snap of the great blue wings, they were airborne again, rising above the tower and the mountain.  
“Where are we going?” Sjin asked Astrum, his words whipped away by the wind but heard by the dragon regardless.  
 _I want you to see your friend,_ Astrum said steadily.  
Before Sjin could reply, they were swallowed by the frigid cold of _between,_ and, almost as quickly, they were deposited on the same tower Sjin had stood on yesterday.  
The beat of dragonwings drew the gaze of everyone around as Sjin urged Astrum back into the air, knowing Sips wouldn’t still be there.  
The architect was full of nervous, eager energy as Astrum glided down toward a large marble house built on a hill. The statue in the front lawn was unmistakable, a beautiful replica of Sjin’s old business partner.  
 _You are sad,_ Astrum said softly. _You are sad a lot over him._  
Sjin had to bite down hard on his tongue to stop the retort that threatened to spill from his lips. He swallowed hard instead, wishing fervently that Astrum had brought him anywhere but here.  
 _This is an old when,_ Astrum told him. _I can go between whens as well as wheres. He is still your business partner. You are not a rider yet._  
Sjin blinked rapidly to dispel the tears he felt welling as he thought of the old times. He could relive them again. He could see Sips again. Just once more.  
He slid off of Astrum when the blue dragon landed, silently willing him to go back to his Weyr until he was done. The dragon went _between_ without a moment’s hesitation, willing his rider goodbye for a little.  
Sjin approached the double mahogany doors with something akin to apprehension. He didn’t know why he was shaking all over. He could see Sips again, feel his friend’s warmth at his side, know again his lover’s touch.  
Sjin froze, his hand resting on the doorknob. His lover’s touch. He couldn’t do this. What if this was before Sips and he confessed? What if they were still just friends?  
Before he could pull away, before he could summon Astrum back, the door was pulled open. A broad, grinning face welcomed him, strong arms pulling him into an enveloping hug.  
“Sips…” Sjin whispered lightly, returning the embrace. “Christ…”  
“Where have you been?” Sips hissed as he pried himself away, the tender note in his voice not lost on Sjin. “I looked everywhere, you idiot.”  
Oh, crap. This must’ve been when Sjin had been so close to speaking his mind, so close to letting his love overrun his conscience. Sips had demanded he finish the sentence the architect had faulted on, but Sjin had refused. When Sips persisted, Sjin had fled and hidden, fuming and despairing at the same time.  
Yet though he knew he should go immediately, his hands gingerly cupped Sips’ head, his thumbs rubbing over neglected stubble.  
“Sjin?” Sips peered up at the rider’s face, a look of surprise flitting onto his face as he saw the tears in Sjin’s eyes.  
“I’m so sorry,” Sjin mumbled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sips’ without a moment’s hesitation.  
“For what?” Sips asked when they broke apart breathlessly, a slight teasing smile tugging at his lips.  
And then Sjin felt dreams give way to reality, and the words fell from his lips before he could stop them. He was a rider; he was from a year in the future; he had come on his dragon; he’d always loved Sips; he was so, so sorry to have done this to him.  
But Sips silenced him firmly, with lips pressed against his. “So this is the last time you’ll see me?” He asked.  
“I- I can come back, Sipsy,” Sjin said desperately. “With Astrum, I could visit you whenever you like.”  
“No,” the gray-skinned man said firmly. “This is the last time you’ll see me.”  
Sjin didn’t miss the tremble in his voice; he opened his mouth to protest as soon as Sips had finished speaking.  
“No,” Sips cut him off. “I’d feel like I’m cheating on the you of the present. I can’t do that, even if it’s just you from a different time.”  
“Then I’ll visit the present you,” Sjin said hollowly. “You won’t mind.”  
A mischievous glint entered Sips’ eyes. “I never said I would kick you out immediately, buster. There’s a few things I want to know, and I think a you that already knows them is going to be smarter.”  
And Sips pulled Sjin into his home, peppering him with questions that made the architect blush. Of course, the questions only led to curiosity, and curiosity to experimentation.  
Oddly enough, the entire time, Sjin was aware of Astrum at the back of his mind. The dragon was feeling pleasure as Sjin did, their minds entwining further as Sjin’s enjoyment made Astrum hum with delight.  
As Sips’ and Sjin’s activities grew to a close, Sjin noticed the quiet mood of his partner almost immediately.  
“Sipsy, what’s up?” He whined imploringly.  
“I don’t want you to go, Sjin,” Sips murmured as he pulled the architect closer.  
Laughing, Sjin told him, “You’ll see me later, Sips. After all, you’ve still gotta find the me in this time.”  
“But you’re just going to go away again,” the gray-skinned man whispered to himself.  
With a sudden surge of understanding, Sjin realized what it was like for Sips. He loved Sjin, and, now, he knew that Sjin would be dragged away.  
Sjin recalled what Sips had said when trying to pull him away from the dragon.  
“You have to come with me,” he’d said. “I have a bad feeling something will happen if you don’t.”  
A bad feeling, or a memory?  
Reeling, Sjin pushed Sips away as he leaned heavily against the doorframe. Astrum, sensing his distress, called out desperately as he went _between_ again, yearning to reach his rider and soothe whatever troubled him.  
“I need to go, Sips,” Sjin managed breathlessly as he stumbled through the hose and out into the courtyard, not even flinching as Astrum’s huge form appeared overhead. “I can’t ever come back.”  
“What?” Sips grabbed his shoulders, holding him as he weakly tried to struggle to Astrum’s side.  
“I’ll only hurt you,” Sjin said fiercely, forcing his mind to clear as he pushed Sips aside and made for the dragon again.  
“Wait!” Sips yelled as Sjin mounted the deep blue Astrum, who rose to his feet in anticipation. “Where did you hide?”  
Unable to keep the grin from his face, he yelled back, “In the safest place I know! Your guest room!”  
The look of shock on Sips’ face was priceless as dragon and rider rose into the air, Sjin’s laughter cut off only when they went _between._  
Astrum once more left Sjin in the courtyard, telling him Xephos would be along soon. The architect immediately let his defenses fall as he went inside, flying up the stairs to his bedroom. He screamed and sobbed his heart out, robbed of the love he’d almost revived.

Xephos pushed open the door quietly, unsure if Sjin was awake. Seeing the architect sprawled sleeping on his bed, the brunette let out a quiet sigh.  
With a flicker of concern, Xephos noticed the stains of tear tracks on his cheeks. Drawing closer, he could see how mussed Sjin’s hair was, how he was almost curled up completely.  
Xephos gently sat down beside him, running one hand through his hair with the tenderness of a mother.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered softly to the sleeping figure, knowing that Sjin would hear his voice even in his dreams.  
As he’d known it would, the architect’s twitching stilled as he sank into deeper sleep, the tormenting dreams of Sips fading from his mind.  
“I’ll always know what you feel,” Xephos said comfortingly. “I will always know your mind, dragon rider.  
“And I will always love you.”

Sjin woke up to an empty tower and a locked door.  
It wasn’t his bedroom that was locked; it was the main door, the ridiculously giant, arching slabs of wood that could just about be moved enough to squeeze between them. Maybe they were stiff this morning, or more likely someone had locked them last night.  
As for the empty tower, Sjin had yelled and yelled for Xephos, but the brunette hadn’t shown up. This in itself disappointed Sjin; though he barely knew Xephos, he somehow just knew they were meant to be friends. The bond he and the brunette shared was already second only to the bond Sjin had shared with-  
He really needed to stop thinking about that.  
Determined to forget Sips, at least in the early hours of the morning, Sjin headed for the kitchen. He almost thought he heard the clang of dishes, but it was only wishful thinking, as the room was empty.  
 _Astrum?_ He called out softly.  
 _Yes?_ The dragon’s reply was immediate.  
 _Where’s Xephos?_ Sjin asked.  
 _He went out,_ Astrum said. _He is lonely._  
 _Why?_ the architect said, ignoring the prickle of unease that told him Astrum was lying.  
 _He is sad that you are sad,_ Astrum replied.  
 _Where are you?_ Sjin changed the subject swiftly.  
 _In my Weyr,_ the dragon said. _Would you like me to come to the tower?_  
 _No,_ Sjin said, sharper than he meant to.  
Instead of trying to move the door, or trying to pry anything from Astrum, Sjin bumbled around the tower, exploring. He’d only been here a couple days and really had no clue where anything was.  
An entire floor was dedicated to a library, bookshelves lining the walls, ladders and platforms cluttering up the space. Sjin wound his way up the spiraling stairs in the center of the high room, amazed by the vastness of the titles around him.  
Even though the library was stunning, Sjin loved the floor above it even more. It was unique, something he’d never seen in any house before.  
The room was scarcely that; it was covered in greenery, from trees to flowers to vines growing up the walls. The center of the room was like a forest, but on the left wall, Sjin could just about see an overgrown wooden door.  
He forced it open, shocked as his gaze fell upon the garden he saw. Plants, glittering with gold and silver and ivory and everything anyone could ever want, covered the enormous balcony. Vines grew up the low fence around the edges, winding their way around the silverwood tree dominating the center of the garden.  
Bent over a small plant that was seemingly made out of ruby, Xephos worked with dirty leather gloves on his hands, wearing a rough brown tunic and baggy, worn jeans.  
Looking up, the brunette spotted Sjin and waved to him cheerily. He pushed himself to his feet, making his way to the architect with a grin.  
“How’s my garden?” He asked.  
But the architect had no words to describe the awe that had rendered him speechless; his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes wide as if to take in as much of the world as he could.  
“Close your mouth,” Xephos said with a pleased laugh. “I get it already.”  
“This is beautiful…” Sjin managed in a whisper. “How?”  
Xephos went to the silverwood tree, reaching for one of the buds growing on the silvery vine wrapped around the trunk. It bloomed as he touched it, silver leaves spreading apart to reveal a delicate gold flower beneath.  
“Where did you find plants like these?” Sjin breathed, taking the offered flower and holding it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger.  
“Once, long ago,” Xephos said quietly, “The world was different. More beautiful.” His voice lowered even more, barely decipherable beneath the rustle of leaves. “Astrum found a rider, a dwarf. His name was Honeydew. And with my help, and his, and Astrum’s, we united the elements and made gold and silver grow like flowers, and made the trees break rock and free mountains. He was the most powerful rider the world has ever known.”  
“Honeydew?” Sjin blinked in surprise. “But he’s just a children’s story.”  
“Stories don’t come from thin air,” Xephos told him softly as he moved away again, crouching down on the other side of the balcony to tend to a small plant that seemed to be growing a small green ball that shimmered elusively when Sjin looked at it directly.  
“If you want to be helpful, go talk to the plant on the back of the door. It didn’t want to let you in, but once it knows you, it’ll be fine.”  
Sjin shot Xephos an odd look, but he’d already returned his attention to the garden. Sjin made his way to the door, which had already shut.  
He reached forward, fingers lightly brushing against the tight tangle of buds on the center of the door. The buds opened suddenly, revealing an array of berries among the flowers. He reached for one, but the green leaves closed again, hiding the colorful flowers and berries.  
“You need to eat a red berry,” Xephos said from across the balcony. “Only red. Blue means the door will lock, green means it’ll go hostile on you.”  
“Hostile?” Sjin felt the color drain from his face as he glanced at the buds.  
“Yeah,” Xephos said with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “A rider ate a green one, a couple riders back.” He sobered, his smile vanishing. “Astrum and I were devastated. He died not even a year after Impression.”  
“Impression?” Sjin said, grasping at a subject that wasn’t carnivorous plants.  
“Yeah, it’s the bond you made with Astrum a few days ago, when you Impressed him,” Xephos replied as he knelt by the ruby plant he’d been working with before Sjin wandered in.  
His distraction gone, the architect was forced to turn back to the door. He tried stroking the buds, to no avail. He stood and watched them for a moment, to see if they opened routinely or anything.  
Across the balcony, Sjin could see Xephos’ mouth moving. The wind carried the architect the faint sound of crooning, of encouragement as Xephos spoke.  
Feeling slightly ridiculous, Sjin focused again on the knot of bulbs. “Hey,” he said softly. “You’re beautiful, you know? The colors under those buds are really something.”  
Astrum spoke in his mind. _Not like that,_ the dragon said, as though he were watching and listening to Sjin’s attempts. _It is conscious, from a time when all plants were. Do not speak to it as though it is a child. It is older than you._  
The tone of Sjin’s voice changed immediately. He found himself telling the plant of all the parts of world he’d seen, of all the scents on the wind. He told it of the magic he’d seen in Lord Holder Ridgedog’s court, of all the magic Astrum had. The architect barely noticed as the buds opened, the flowers spreading and revealing the berries hidden among the leaves.  
 _Sjin,_ Astrum said, addressing him by name for the first time, _Take a red one. It is pleased with what you have told it._  
As Sjin gingerly took a red berry from the buds, Xephos wandered over. There was dirt on his cheek, and his pants, and his hands and shoes and absolutely all over him. He scowled when Sjin laughed at his appearance, scaring the plant on the door closed again.  
“One of the mandrakes wanted a fight,” he grumbled. “You might as well eat that,” he added, gesturing to the tiny round berry in Sjin’s palm. “I thought I was going to have to get one for you, like I have to do for all the other riders.”  
“Why bother have me try to get one, then?” Sjin asked as he popped it in his mouth.  
Xephos shrugged. “A test. Since it opened, I’ll let you work on the more delicate plants.”  
“And how does that test apply to the situation?” The architect said with a laugh.  
Xephos twisted his lips thoughtfully for a moment, then answered, “The garden works the same as the rest of the tower. You trust me because Astrum does. The plants trust you because their guard does. Simple as that.”  
With this, he pushed past Sjin, slipping through the door that opened for him. The architect blankly watched him disappear down the stairs, too overwhelmed by everything to think clearly.  
 _There is much you do not know, Sjin,_ Astrum said clearly in his mind, amused by his shock. _There is much to learn._  
Sjin broke out of his trance with a good-natured chuckle. “It seems so,” he said quietly to the plants.  
The door opened again as he headed towards it, silently moving on vine-covered hinges. He followed Xephos down the stairs with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips.  
Xephos’ face was completely serious by the time Sjin caught up to him, down in the entrance hall. His voice, however, was soft as always.   
“I know you’re kind of surprised by everything,” he said soothingly, “But I’m afraid I’ve neglected your duty long enough.”  
“My duty?” Sjin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “As a dragonrider?”  
“Right.” Xephos said. “Let’s see… first and foremost,” he counted on his fingers, “You’re a sort of - an amplifier, if you will - for Astrum. He remembers a lot but has difficulty connecting it.”  
“I’m… an amplifier,” Sjin echoed blankly.  
“He uses your human sentiment and creativeness to help him understand things,” Xephos said. “Also, second thing - you’re his translator.”  
“Translator?” Sjin repeated.  
“Without a draco dicentis, no one understands him. He could use me, but Astrum and I have always have - we’ve been at odds,” Xephos said hurriedly. He’d begun to pace the floor agitatedly, his hands knotting together and fumbling with each other.  
“Okay,” Sjin said. “Okay. Translator. Amplifier. Anything else?”  
“Oh, right.” Xephos stopped abruptly and pointed at Sjin. “That’s what I forgot. Astrum wanted you to start your weather lessons today. You need to warn the Hold if there’s a bad storm or a drought incoming.”  
“And… how?” Sjin asked reluctantly.  
Xephos grinned. “You riders have always hated this. Study, study, study - and talk with Astrum. You need to know the patterns, and he needs you to help sense the patterns it’s been following already.”  
A low groan confirmed Xephos’ words, and the brunette laughed. He sat Sjin down in a small adjoining parlor, disappearing briefly with the sound of footsteps up the stairs.  
He returned laden with scrolls and books, piled high in his arms. He dumped them on the table, savoring Sjin’s despairing face before going for another trip to the library.  
It took two more such trips before Xephos was satisfied, sitting on the opposite side of the table. He vanished beneath a pile of books, only the top of his head visible above the stacked pages.  
“So, where do I start?” Sjin asked glumly, eyeing up the heaps with something already bordering malice.  
“Ah!” Xephos said. A book came sliding over the top of a pile, falling to land at Sjin’s feet. “Here.”  
The dragonrider flipped open the first page that was addressing the easiest way to manage studies, practice, and the various other duties a rider was supposed to tend.  
“Hey, Xeph, what’s this mean?” Sjin asked after a few minutes. “It says here that ‘being a dragon’s amplifier rewards greatly, and not just in honor’?”  
“Does it say that?” Sjin could just catch sight of the brunette’s bright red face through the stacked books. “I-It’s probably just nothing. A rider getting above h-himself, that’s all.”  
Sjin gave a noncommittal grunt, returning his attention to the text. He distantly heard Xephos get up and leave, and later returned with a lantern he set next to Sjin. Only then did the architect notice how dark it’d gotten, and how cold the parlor seemed.  
“What time is it?” He asked, rolling his head to loosen his stiff neck. “It’s freezing.”  
Xephos moved some books aside, settling next to Sjin. “Is it?” He asked sleepily. “I hadn’t noticed.”  
The brunette leaned against Sjin, snuggling into his side. Sjin noticed with some surprise that he was warm despite the definitive chill in the air.  
Sjin glanced out the window. “Christ, it’s way dark out,” he muttered to himself.  
He looked at Xephos, whose blue eyes were closed. There was no response to his statement but a soft exhale that came from the brunette.  
“Where’s your room, you stupid draco dicentis? Can’t sleep in here, you’ll wake up stiff,” Sjin chided him quietly.  
As he thought of it, he realized he didn’t actually know where Xephos slept. He was there when Sjin went to bed and he was there when he woke up.  
“Oh, for God’s sake,” Sjin cursed softly as it dawned on him what he’d have to do.  
He scooped Xephos up very gently, surprised at his light weight despite his height. Shuffling awkwardly through the piled books and trying not go knock any over, Sjin made his way to the main lobby. He was surprised Xephos hadn’t woken up from all the movement.  
Going up the spiraling flight of stairs was tricky enough, not to mention opening the door at the top. Sjin finally staggered into his room and very nearly dropped the brunette as he realized the lantern was back downstairs.  
He set Xeph down gently on what he eventually figured out was the bed, and went to retrieve some light. It was a few minutes before he returned with a different, smaller lantern that he’d spotted keeping the main entrance lit.  
It was with a regretful eye that Sjin regarded the bed and the man sleeping on it. It’d be a tight squeeze for both of them to fit.  
But fit they did, because it was either that or the floor for Sjin.

When Xephos woke up, he had no idea where he was. There was something warm next to him and he itched all over and this room was not where he usually was.  
He flew out of the sheets in an instant, relieved to see he was still dressed, even if it was in the work clothes he’d been wearing in the garden yesterday. He glanced at the bed, surprised to see Sjin curled up next to the indent that probably had been where he’d slept.  
He drew closer to the rider slowly, his feet silent on the floor. Xephos leaned over, his eyes flickering over Sjin’s face with surprising intensity.  
“Don’t sleep next to the draco, idiot,” he said fondly, planting a light kiss just below the rider’s ear.  
Now, the itches. He’d need Sjin to tend that for him. He’d make breakfast and then wake him up, quickly as possible so he didn’t have to put up with this forever.

Sjin rolled over with a groan, trying to open his eyes and deciding it was too much effort.  
 _Wake up, Sjin,_ Astrum scolded him crossly. _I itch._  
“Itch?” Sjin murmured blurrily into the empty room. “Whadda ya mean, you itch?”  
 _I itch,_ Astrum snapped again, more impatient this time. _I itch all over and you’re asleep._  
“Oh,” Sjin mumbled. “Gimme a sec.”  
A few minutes later, a rumpled and not-quite-dressed rider stumbled out into the courtyard to face the enormous blue dragon shifting restlessly from one side to another.  
“Where?” Sjin asked simply.  
 _There’s oil for my hide in the small room to your left,_ the dragon replied. _It’s mostly my back this morning._  
“Okay.” Sjin gave a leisurely stretch before grabbing the bottle of oil and a cloth from the tiny room Astrum had pointed out. He went to the dragon’s shoulder and clambered onto his back, beginning to rub oil into the thin cracks in the scales, all along his ridges.  
 _How is Xephos treating you?_ Astrum asked politely, as though he was aware oiling down the length of his back was a daunting task.  
“Very well,” Sjin said with a small smile. “He’s been keeping me busy, not really giving me much time to myself.”  
 _That is because he cares about you,_ Astrum softly told him.  
“Why would that mean he cares?” Sjin asked, his smile fading as he rubbed more forcefully.  
 _Because he does not want you to think about your friend,_ the blue dragon replied. _That would make you sad. He does-_  
“I know.” Sjin cut him off. “He doesn’t want me to be sad.”  
Silence fell, awkwardly uncomfortable for both. Astrum, at least, was in a better mood for the oiling.  
When he was about half done, Sjin asked, “Couldn’t Xephos help me?”  
 _He is not here,_ Astrum replied. _He is in my weyr looking for Records to help you study._  
The architect let out a disappointed sigh. Their conversation had returned his thoughts to Sips, who - to be completely honest - Sjin had forgotten about yesterday. He’d have welcomed the distraction, even for a little.  
 _The distraction, or Xephos’ company?_ Astrum sounded amused, yet almost shy.  
“Shut up,” Sjin growled under his breath though he was unable to stop the blood rising to his cheeks.  
Astrum’s soft chuckle had an oddly familiar undertone to it. Maybe that was why Sjin paused to enjoy the sound before announcing that he was done.  
 _Thank you,_ Astrum said. The dragon waited until Sjin had slid off his back before turning to look at him with those large, piercing eyes.  
“What?” Sjin asked as he steadily met the blue gaze.  
 _I feel a storm brewing._  
And then winds and clouds filled Sjin’s mind as Astrum gave him his knowledge of the weather in the sky, and the weather over the Hold, and the weather of the previous days.  
Sjin felt himself relax as the memories settled into his head; he wasn’t sure when he’d stiffened, but his entire body felt tight.  
“I’ve only had a day of training,” Sjin protested as he realized what Astrum meant. “I don’t know what this means.”  
 _Figure it out, then,_ Astrum implored determinedly.  
“I’ll need the books,” he replied even as he turned to go back into the tower. “Why don’t you come in and wait in the entrance? It’s big enough.”  
 _I am fine here,_ the dragon said.  
Sjin shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said as the tall door shut behind him.  
Astrum huffed in indignation, but otherwise remained silent. Sjin strode across the entrance hall and into the parlor where the books were still stacked high from yesterday.  
He flipped through the books, recalling the memories that Xephos had given him. Fast winds, almost unpredictable, swirling the clouds into a great storm. A recipe for heavy lightning and little rain, as he eventually figured out.  
Sjin ran for the tall door, flinching as thunder rumbled off in the distance. He heaved it open just enough to slip through, crossing the courtyard to Astrum’s side in just a few strides.  
“Lots of lightning and a little bit of rain,” Sjin said. “Gotta tell the Lord Holder to be careful so it doesn’t start any fires.”  
 _Very well,_ the dragon agreed, not moving until Sjin was nestled safely in the ridges of his back.  
He pumped his great blue wings, slowly rising into the air. He circled the tower once, slowly gathering speed before going _between_ with little warning.  
Sjin gasped in the morning sunlight as they appeared over the plain stone tower on which Astrum had been Impressed. _Between_ was still the scariest thing he’d ever experienced, despite the knowledge that Astrum would bring him out safely.  
A short drumbeat announced his arrival, as Astrum dipped below the walls to land in a stone square placed in the middle of the Hold proper for that very reason.  
The Lord Holder swept out of the nearest set of doors with his coat billowing around him in the winds. He nodded respectfully towards Sjin, waiting for the rider to speak.  
“It’s a dry storm,” Sjin told him as soon as his feet hit the cobbled ground. “Lightning.”  
Ridge’s eyes remained locked on him as he signaled to his adviser waiting in the square nearby.  
“Why did you fly all this way to warn us, weyr rider?” He asked quietly, no trace of emotion in his voice.  
“I know there’s been a drought lately,” Sjin reminded him. “It wouldn’t do to have the Hold catch. There’s little a dragon and rider can do against flames.”  
“True, true,” Ridge acknowledged. “Well, I thank you for your warning, Weyrleader.”  
 _He does not want us here,_ Astrum said from behind Sjin. He let out a roar, the square abruptly clearing of everyone but the Lord Holder.  
With a courteous bow, Sjin said, “I have only the Hold’s health in mind, Holder Ridge.”  
“As I’m sure,” Ridge replied tightly, a thin smile making Sjin want to turn and run.  
 _Let us go back,_ Astrum urged him suddenly. _We can do no more here. Let’s go see Xephos._  
Sjin opened his mouth to say goodbye, but the Lord Holder cut him off.  
“He doesn’t say my name, does he?” Ridge asked, nodding at Astrum.  
“No, he never says most people’s,” Sjin said.  
“It is rare for a dragon to use a human’s name - any human but its rider, of course.”  
Sjin chuckled. “Of course.” He bowed slightly. “If you don’t mind, Lord Holder, my purpose has been fulfilled for now. I will be going back to my Weyr.”  
“Yes, yes,” Ridge said with a dismissing wave. “Good day, rider.” He turned and stalked off through the square, disappearing through the doors he’d come from.  
The rider agilely scaled up the dragon, barely settling back into place before the wings opened. Astrum rose into the sky with a parting bellow, letting his deep voice roll through the Hold.  
They went _between,_ and came out above their home in the dwindling twilight. Sjin barely noticed the change in times, but if he did, he gave it little attention.  
 _Xephos will not return tonight,_ Astrum said. _He tells me he is staying in my Weyr._  
“Why do you address him by name?” Sjin asked suddenly.  
 _Because he is not human,_ Astrum said with a deep, throaty chuckle. _Because he and I came from the stars together, and were born together, and have been together._  
 _Trust him, Sjin,_ he said suddenly as the gigantic wings brought both of them to a stop on the courtyard floor. _Trust him and love him. He is the only one that will understand._  
“Understand what?” Sjin said even as he slid down Astrum’s shoulder once more.  
 _Everything._ And then the dragon was gone, wingbeats slowly fading in the mountain air.  
Sjin was quiet as he settled down to his studies. Somehow, the conversation with the Lord Holder had affected him. It was as though the world was distant, seen through a hazy mirror.  
Frustrated by the haze obscuring his view on whatever the issue was, Sjin found it impossible to concentrate on his books nor on anything else. He retired to his bedroom early, tossing and turning for a while before falling into a restless, shallow sleep.  
As always, he woke up to Xephos’ grin, welcoming him and inviting him to come join the brunette for breakfast. But he was unusually sober that morning, not speaking a word to Xephos and glaring at his own thoughts.  
“Astrum wants to take you up to see the weather for yourself,” Xephos finally said to break the silence filled with only the clinking of their cutlery.  
Sjin grunted agreement, picking up his uneaten breakfast and disappearing into the kitchen. He left the plate on the side for Xeph to clean up, and went back to the main lobby.  
As always, the brunette was gone, though his plate still sat on the table. Sjin sighed at it, leaving it there as he made his way to his room to change.  
A flurry of movement outside his window drew his attention as he forgot his mood, leaning closer to see.  
Great wings arched outwards, stiff from little movement. Sjin hadn’t seen Astrum land. How’d he get there?  
Dressing hurriedly, his anxiousness and excitement for flying made him push his frustrations to the back of his mind. Sjin rushed down the stairs, skidding to a stop only in time to pull open the heavy door open.  
Astrum greeted him warmly, rubbing his scaled cheek against Sjin. _You love this,_ Astrum said as he ran to mount the dragon. _You love it more than the recent riders I have had._  
Sjin laughed. “How could I not? You’re a dragon, Astrum, and how many men get the chance to Impress a dragon?”  
 _As long as you live?_ Astrum’s tone was soft, but Sjin could feel the raw emotions beneath his words. _Only one._  
He pulled himself up eagerly, slipping into the gap between ridges as Astrum spread his wings. A few pumps of the great blue pinions, and they were airborne.  
As they rose out of the courtyard, Astrum angled himself and shot upwards, Sjin elatedly pressing himself against the crests on the dragon’s back in an unconscious attempt to go faster.  
And then they were through the clouds, into the sky, where blue was all they could see, with a white and gray ground beneath their feet.  
“It’s beautiful,” Sjin murmured quietly. His excitement returned as he bent close to Astrum’s flank, adding, “How fast can you go?”  
The roar Astrum let out was akin to a laugh as he dove back into the clouds, plunging and spinning and dancing and _flying._  
Sjin could never have gotten bored of that; he could’ve stayed up above the clouds forever, with Astrum and the wind. He could’ve listened to the dragon’s laughter mixing with his own until the storms came and blew them from the sky.  
 _Sjin,_ Astrum said suddenly as the rider noticed the setting sun, _I must tell you to be wary of Xephos._  
“Wary?” Sjin was having trouble shaking off the delighted feeling of flying. “Him? Why?”  
 _He will not be himself tonight,_ Astrum said, the amusement fading from his voice. _And neither will you._  
“Myself?” Sjin frowned as Astrum began to sink through the clouds once more. “Why not?”  
 _I will be rising tonight._  
“Rising?” Sjin repeated. “Like, a mating flight?”  
 _Yes,_ Astrum agreed. _You will be strongly affected as my rider. And, as no dragons live in this land, you will seek out.. er… pass times because I cannot._  
“Then why Xephos? Shouldn’t he be cautious of me?”  
 _No!_ Astrum bellowed. _You two must stay away. Xephos must not interact with you. He has a secret, and it must not be revealed. You will stay away._  
Sjin nodded meekly, but already his mind was whirling. Astrum was rising. He had to stay away from Xephos. Xephos had a secret. What secret?  
Inevitably, his curiosity was buzzing for answers, but Sjin knew Astrum would never tell. Maybe Xephos would tell him. He only had to ask, he was sure of it.  
Astrum landed safely in the courtyard, leaving Sjin to awkwardly scramble down. The rider bid goodnight and good will to the dragon, slipping through the doors quietly.  
There was bread, wine, and soup on the table in the kitchen. As Sjin drew closer, discarding his flying gear on the ground, he saw the steam rising from the dishes.  
For him, then. He sank onto the nearest chair, and ate hurriedly. It was rare for a dragon to rise so shortly after Impression, Sjin knew.  
A slamming door drew him from his thoughts as a very angry Xephos strode into the kitchen and glared at Sjin.  
“Fucking rising flights,” he swore. “Where’s another dragon when you need one?”  
Sjin tried to disappear on the spot as the blue eyes raked over him, taking in his rumpled hair and half-discarded flying clothes. He felt bare beneath the steely gaze, as though he wasn’t wearing anything.  
A knowing smile ghosted over Xephos’ lips as he turned away. He was very unlike himself, with the look in his eyes and the way he moved. It was purposeful but uncertain, smooth but reluctant.  
A blush crept onto Sjin’s face as Xephos settled next to him, those blue eyes watching him carefully.  
Casting Astrum’s warning aside, the rider glanced towards the brunette, saying, “Astrum said you had a secret.”  
“Did he now?” Xephos chuckled silkily, so very unlike him. “I can show you what it is, if you like.”  
Eyes sparking, Sjin said, “Please? I’m dying to know.”  
“I’m sure you are,” Xephos muttered knowingly.  
Before the rider could react, Xephos leaned in, connecting their lips. The protest died in Sjin’s throat as he felt himself reacting, his hands moving up to rub along Xephos’ short beard.  
With a feral growl, Xephos encouraged Sjin to his feet, trapping him against the wall in the process. Their mouths moved together, scarcely separating long enough to breathe.  
“So what’s this secret?” Sjin whispered in between kisses, in the messy parts where they pulled away while wanting to lean in more.  
But he noticed now - too late - that Xephos’ pupils had changed. They were thin, almost catlike in their appearance. They matched so perfectly with the color of Astrum’s eyes. Even the navy blue of the jacket Xephos was sliding off his shoulders was the same blue as Astrum’s scales.  
Xephos stopped his thoughts dead as their lips met again, Sjin’s observances forgotten in the whirl of a dragon’s mating flight. He was only aware of Xephos, his hands, his lips, him.  
The rider’s hands found ridges on the sides of Xephos’ head, beneath his ears, smooth and flat. They were tough, attached to his skin as though they couldn’t be taken away.  
And then Sjin knew, amid the breathless kisses, that he was hopelessly in love with someone that was not a man, not even a draco dicentis.  
He was in love with a dragon.  
They drew apart for breath again, and now Sjin saw understanding shining in Xephos’ eyes, and he knew, without a doubt, that this was his world.

"How long do these flights last?" Sjin asked him quietly the next morning as they lay in their bed. "Cause much as I liked it, I couldn’t do that again tonight."  
Xephos laughed. The ferocious lust had faded from his eyes, and now he was himself again. “One night,” he said. “One night twice a year.”  
Sjin nodded, then added, “And another thing. What’s with the whole human thing?”  
“I told you about Honeydew,” Xephos said. “He loved me, but I was only a dragon. So he built this tower and we enchanted it, so I’m human in its walls.”  
“He sounds devoted,” Sjin murmured.  
Xephos laughed. “You’re the second rider. The only one after him that’s loved me back.”  
With these words, he planted a light kiss on Sjin’s cheek, smiling as he rolled over.  
“Oh, you never told me,” Sjin said after a few moments.  
“Told you what?”  
“What your actual name is.”  
“I’m both. Xephos is the name of a man Honeydew heard stories of, a man who came from the stars like me. Astrum means stars, and constellations.”  
Sjin snuggled against his back with a small smile. “So that’s who you are,” he muttered sleepily.  
Xephos grinned. “That’s who I’ve always been.”


End file.
